Networks, such as the Internet, have become an increasingly important part of our everyday lives. Millions of people now access the Internet on a daily basis to, for example, shop for goods and services, obtain information of interest (e.g., movie listings, news, etc.), access desired files (e.g., word processing documents, movie files, music files, etc.), and communicate with friends, family, and co-workers (e.g., via e-mail or instant messaging). As a result, a vast amount of traffic traverses a network, such as the Internet, on a daily basis.